Realization ?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: What happened after episode 6x05? After Susie's death?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a story (6 shorts chapters include this one) and I simply translate in English (I'm sorry with my grammar. English is not my native language)

* * *

She was stirring, she caught the sheets with an iron fist, and she mumbled intelligible words. Then she began to scream, to struggle; and she rose from her bed, the sweat and tears washed her body and face, she was totally lost. Then reality struck with full force, she looked desperate, and she watched with empty eyes her dark environment. Her vision barely acclimatised to her bedroom. She rose from her bed and rushed to the floor. It does not take time to dress or even to be ready. She walked to the door simply cover with a simple vest, and she took her car and home keys without looking back.

She knocked on the door several times in front of her, impatience and fear were burning her stomach, she continued to hammer, although it was strongly disturbing the neighbourhood by her persistence. But she didn't care. Finally, the door opened, and she rushed into the opening, she grabbed her in her arms the owner of the apartment, who was disoriented by this reaction.

"Maura? "The so-called buried her face in the neck of the brunette, who automatically wrapped in her arms to the petite woman.

"Maura? "The blond raised her pained gaze to her best friend, who began to gently caress the features of her face, including the outline of her cheeks, temples, and her shaking lips.

"Maura ... are you alright?"

"Jane ... you're alive ... you are not dead? You are really with me? I'm not dreaming?" The detective understood perfectly the behaviour of the medical examiner. She had lost Susie, and now she was afraid to be alone after the loss. She had had this reaction after the loss of Frost, she saw him everywhere, she thought he was not dead ... and today, she still had this grief in her heart, I will always be with her. Whenever we evoked the name of his partner or she saw one of his objects that belonged to him, she fell into a deep nostalgia. And now it was Maura's turn to experience the worst torments.

Isles grabbed the neck of her friend, then stroked her hair and said with affection:

"Jane ... I beg you do not die, do not die as Frost and Suzie ... I could not live without you. Please, I'm begging you, promised me. "The Italian bit the bottom of her lip. She could not promise that she would not die. Even Isles knew it was impossible. It could happen anything in life, accident, illness, or any trade that could be dangerous with their jobs.

"I ... I ... will try to do everything to not die. But I can't promise I won't die tomorrow or in in forty years…"Maura looked down, she knew the brunette could not do more, she had to accept it that may be tomorrow, she would not be to her side. It was killing her…just to imagine…

"I can not ..." Maura whispered painfully ... "I can not ..."

"Maura ..." Her best friend tried to reason and she said:

"I'm still here. Now."

"Yes, you are….and I will not regret it ... I know I will not regret it, I do not want to waste time today, it is too precious. I understand….not aware of what is essential in my life ... what I'm saying it's you who are important... "Jane was surprised when she felt the lips asking affectionately against hers. She did not return the kiss, but did not try to escape. Isles pulled away and sighed:

"I'm sorry, I just wanted ... to feel that you were there ...with me…perhaps not in best way..."

"It is nothing; I know I'm gorgeous, you already tell me that. And a lot of women want to kiss me. You had to be proud to be the first. Aaaaah...I'm so popular. I had to pay more attention." The brunette said with a cocky smile. The medical examiner simply laughed and slapped the detective's tone abdomen.

"Yes, you are really popular and very modest."

"See, I'm so perfect. So I understand you want to kiss me. You are lucky, if it was somebody else, I already broke their nose. Also, even very close friends kiss on the lips. So was it good? I'm a good kisser. Right?" The Italian Joked, however, this time, the chestnut was silent. She did not know what was happening to her, and yet she did not seem to take this kiss for a bad action.

"You want to stay home?" Rizzoli asked touching Muara's shoulder, the latter said nothing but nodded.

"You want a hot chocolate with ice cream and whipped cream? I know…I know…it's bad for the health, and everything. But you will not regret it. And I will accept to…eat…a fork of kale…." The scientific wanted to add all nutritional evils to have sweet snack at this late hour; however, she accepted it with a bright smile. Then she walked to the kitchen with Jane.

"A plate of kale will be more appropriate."

"Don't push your luck woman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate them.

* * *

Maura was the first to get up, the first thing she saw was Jane protectively held her in her arms. She smiled, despite the loss of the crime tech ... she always had her best friend in her side, and she realized she need to get more from her presence, that we should not take for granted their friendship that had to maintain their 'special' relationship.

Isles gently touched the brunette's cheek. She had long-time ago known that the detective was a beautiful woman, sometimes rude and she joked a little too much, but she had a great heart, she was compassionate, and she always cared about others. Although when it concerned her own beauty, she did not believe in herself, it was such a shame. It was sad to tell her she was beautiful, and that she believed that she was making fun of her, it was not her style. So why? Isles didn't understand, even now. And we called her a genius.

"Mwhello ... Maur ..." The Italian yawned like a feline, she hid her face against the pillow so she can't blow her morning breath towards the chestnut-haired beauty, who appreciated the attention.

"Hello Jane. Are you okay?"

"Well ... I'm tired, but it will be fine with my coffee and a good shower. Yes…everything will be better. And you, are you okay ... well ... better? Fine? I mean… if you want you can take a day off. Nobody will blame in the police station." The Scientific hid lazily against her best friend's shoulder. She liked to smell her scent…

"No, I need to work."

"Are you sure?" The brunette insisted observing her friend who nodded.

"Yes, always. Also, thanks to take care about me."

"Always, until death do us part."

"You know it's the sentence we use to a wedding? Are you proposing me?"

"Yep. No…I won't let you to be my wife, I'm not that mean. But I still mean my words." Jane laughed, and she noticed that her interlocutor was staring at her strangely.

"I have something strange on the face. Probably drool? Sorry. I can not always be perfect in the morning. I'd never been…"

"No, you're beautiful." The brunette seemed surprised by this remark. She was far from beautiful when she was awake, she had messy hair, with not makeup, and she totally looked tired. Yeah, she was a real beauty.

"And you. You still look stunning, like a model for a fashion magazine. And not theses stars who awakes from a club, drinking all night, and they woke up in a seedy hotel."

"I do not go clubbing. I've never been to one." Isles said confused, she did not understand the cultural reference. Seedy hotel? Stars? Club?

"When you were a teenager, or even later, are you've ever been there?" Jane asked.

"No. You had to have friends to go there. And then, I was only focused to study. And later, I did not see the benefit." Jane could not say that she was more experienced. She had been once, and it was not for her. She hated it, it was too lousy.

"Good! Let's go tonight!"

"According to statistics the average age is the majority, and the age range is between 16/25 years." The statistician declaimed. While the brunette rolled her eyes, here is how to break the mood. She was not funny.

"Yes, but at our age, it would rather be in a swinging club."

"Oh, I've never been there. We can go! That would be a rewarding experience! I could even take notes!" The medical examiner exclaimed with enthusiastic under the disbelief more than awakened from the brunette.

"No! I was kidding. No, no, no! Stop with that look! I hate it! You won't win this time. No, no, No!" Jane tried to hide her face to the puppy look. And unfortunately, when she watched that look, she accepted all the decision of Maura.

"But Jane. Please do it for me?" The latter tried to flee. She could not see where she was going and she fell to the ground. She grumbled, and then laughed; but Isles was worried nonetheless. The Italian was rushing to the bathroom to cut short the conversation. The medical examiner smiled, when she was with this woman, she forgot all her troubles, but mostly, she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a good shower, Jane went to her kitchen and she smelled the sweetest smell that maker her hungrier than she was.

She saw her best friend wearing a humorous apron. (Offered by his lovely brother Tommy for her twenty years old. Honestly, she would never have bought this horror, we always compared to a man, she didn't know why. So absurd…) The top image of a naked man pretty hefty. And the brunette saw the tanned and muscular buttocks at the back.

"You have a beautiful pair of buttock Ms Isles." Rizzoli whistled admiringly while her colleague was making porridge and pancakes. For once, there were no fruits…or strangest…ingredients. Everything was perfect!

"Thank you. I think this is the sport that strengthens my butt. But yours is not bad either." The Italian coughed. It seems that her best friend did not understand her remark. It was not serious.

Jane was serving, and she fills a cup of tea to her comrade who thanked her. She began to frown, since when she had tea in her apartment? And it does not seem that the bag was being sold at the local supermarket.

"Hey, Maur. Where you found this tea?"

"In your closet."

"Uh ...yep… I'll have noticed ... at least I hope ... for me and my sanity ..." Isles took a sip of her drink and smiled:

"Angela and I, we thought it would be a good idea so we bought ..."

"Oh my god! You have hidden in home... without telling me as if it was drugs! How long?" The Italian exclaimed falsely outraged, while her friend threw a towel in her direction.

"You dare well to this infamous coffee powder tasteless and filled with ingredients and preservative that are not normally in the coffee composition, while we are natural places."

"Yes, with the precious panda poo. Oh joy the natural! _I'll check my fridge, if there is kale and tofu... I'll check...just in case ..._ " the detective muttered when her interlocutor shook her head defeated by this comment ... it was so Jane.

"We had differents opinions on certain subjects, and in general it was always me who are right." Isles replied while her playmate arched an eyebrow by such insurance.

"Oh! The genius hates having wrong. And it is also true that you're a bad loser."

"And you think you are better?"

"Yeah. I'm smart and I easily accept losing. I learn from my mistakes." Maura laughed freely. What a bad liar. The brunette was bad loser. She sulked, she pouted, she found any excuse. She could even cheat.

"Really? What if we checked all the boastful?" The latter half-open mouth, she took the challenge with heart:

"Ok. What do you want to play and what earns the winner?"

"Here is our furious competitor. So there is a game that Angela showed me when she was playing with Tj." Jane began to reflect. What his nephew was playing? Miniature cars ... construction games ... video games? She loved the latest proposal, seeing her best friend with a joystick in hand and play GTA would be unforgettable. And if she lost it ... honestly would care completely.

"The scribble." Rizzoli began to frown again eyebrows. Scribe? It made her recall to Latin, finally some distant memories of school.

"Scribble? Scribe ... whoever wrote ... uh ... you want to talk about Scrabble?" The scientific bent her head to the side. And she realized that it was the real name. But she didn't understand why.

"Yes that's it." Jane did not need to think. Her answer was direct and unequivocal.

"No way."

"You're afraid of losing." The brunette snorted.

"Yes, to spend an horrible evening where you will come out all dictionary words and definitions ... yes I'm a bad loser ... the game that would fit me would be hanged ..." Maura did not understand the remark. And she only wondered how to played the hangman.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Maura took this morning the detective's car to get to work.

The brunette set the radio to forget the poor circulation. And it was Nirvana that passed. The music's sound increased but instantly lowered.

"Maur ..." The Italian squeaked when her mood down sharply.

"You have to be focused on the road. No distractions!" Jane pouted but did not change the volume.

"Jane, do you think I am sexually attractive? And as a woman, you would have sex with me?" Rizzoli shocked deviated from the road, then tried not to stamp her car against a utility pole.

"What? You are kidding! And you dare tell me that I must not be distracted when I drive? So what are you doing?"

"I should not have asked?" The brunette asked surprised who did not see a problem at her request.

"No. Not when I drive, I eat spaghetti or I drink."

"Why when you eat or drink?"

"Because everything will run into my nose, it's already happened when I was a child. And I prefer to think about it. It hurt…"

"Me neither. I don't want to think about it." The medical examiner said slightly disgusted.

"Do not tell me it's still this story with the swinging clubs? I was kidding, KIDDING! And we two women... and then we are not a couple. And I am not free. And it is no, never!"

"Yet since Casey, you have had no sex. And you're single?"

"No, I did not mean free that way. Yes, I'm single…but…but…But I do not see why you. I ... I ... Arrrg ... I do not like this practice ... ask someone else than me ... "Isles saw that her friend did not like this, or to talk about sex. She did not understand that shyness, there was nothing shameful. Everybody had sexual intercourse.

"I'm a possessive love. I do not share. I already have a threesome. But I did not like. Also, you do not use false phallus during your moments of feel lonely?" Again, Jane missed the direction and she decided to park on the sidewalk. At least she was sure she would not cause an accident.

"Maura! Please, I'm begging you. Will you stop with that? I do not have ... sex toy ... ... and I do not like to talk ... to ... sex ..."

"Vibrator?"

"NO! And you! You have any?" Rizzoli dared to ask, even if she already regretted it.

"Of course. I have not even ordered a new model in the last few days. You want to see it?" Rizzoli did not know if she needed to joke or cry about the situation. Knowing the scientist, she had a collection, like her shoes ... and Jane ... especially did not want to see the image of her friend to be soiled ... in her dreams...

"No it will be fine, thank you." The detective thought she cut the discussion, but her interlocutor did not seem to give up.

"So you think I'm sexually attractive for a woman? You would like to have sex with me?"

"Is this a strange way to tell me you want to have sex with me ...?" The brunette teased who had already seen that moment before.

"I have not really thought about it. There was a woman in a bar who wanted me to go to the hotel with her. I declined because I was not interested. But if it is you who asked me ... then it would be different ... well...I think ... "

"Different how?" the Italian inquired by moistening the lips of apprehension. While Maura tried to explain.

"Yesterday, when ... I kissed you ... I…"

The phone rang and the two protagonists answered simultaneously.

"Rizzoli." She coldly replied.

"Isles." She said with a sharp tone.


	5. Chapter 5

After visiting a crime scene in a library, Jane found herself in her office. A red-haired woman of thirty years had been slaughtered. And her body has been discovered by an employee of maintenance. They did not know the victim. And, she did not have identity papers that reveal her name.

Now, Maura was with the victim who died of blood loss at her neck, or if there was something else that was not visible to the naked eye. She will find more with further analysis.

Not knowing what to do. The brunette decided to write on paper everything that came to her mind. And it was that Maura took all her attention. She wrote without thinking ... kiss ... achievement ... ... real attraction? Fear? Lost? It was a mixture of all emotions she felt. But what bothered the detective was this impression that she was abusing her best friend's weakness.

Yet, she had not continued their kiss the night before.

However, she was certain that if their phone had not rung for a new investigation ... it could have happened more ...

Is she wanted? At the moment yes. Is she a lesbian? No. Does she love Maura? Obviously. Was she attractive? Anyone would say yes, whether man or woman. Could she have intimate relations with her ...? Maybe. And that the problem, that means she also wanted it. However, her protective side played. Who could have imagined that she needed to protect the scientific from herself?

Certainly Isles was a grown woman. She could sleep with whoever she wanted. But now, she was affected with Susie's loss, it affected her more than she wanted to appear. Maura had not changed her clothes in which she had slept the night. And lounge, we had a bulldozer to successfully make the transition with all the shoe boxes that were piled in the way.

 _So what?_

"Jane?" The latter jumped of fear and held her chest.

"What? Frankie? Are you out of your mind? You made me scared." The detective, who was far from being master of discretion, frowned. He saw her sister, and she was totally lost. And the same for Maura, she spoke with the corpse, friendship, love. And a lot of stuff he didn't understand.

"Jane. Did you Maura and you have a fight?"

"No. Why do you say that?"

"I do not know. It was just a question. What are you writing?" Frankie took the paper that was writing her sister, who unceremoniously snatched from his hands.

"Nothing."

"Who kissed you?" The Italian began to fade. Did he read that?

"Nobody. You simply misread ..."

"I also read that it was your friend. And you could not do that because it was wrong and also that you couldn't go further." Cold sweats walked along Rizzoli's neck. But how he could read everything in a few seconds?

"Uh ... it's not about me. I wrote this ... because ... uh ... I wanted to write ... ... uh ... a fanfiction?"

"Oh? What show?"

"Uh ... Orange is new black?"

"You look that show? Really?"

"... Yes?" The brunette lied; yesterday, she only watched the end of an episode. It will be complicated if his little brother asked the name of the characters. But he won't?

"So Jane. Why Pipa was locked in a psychiatric center?" The Italian woman began to wince and said:

"Because…she is tired mentally?"

"You know this is the worst lie that you have never said. And I watch this series. There were three seasons, and a lot of lesbians. And they are in a prison. You want me to ask you a question, and thou you want to continue to fool yourself? " The brunette sighed. His brother was a true girl watching every week some tv show, and a pervert.

"I lost, you are happy? It's none of your business what I have written. I'll go. I have an investigation to finish." Jane was going to meet her best when arrived. And the two protagonists watched timidly, like two teenagers who like each other but did not dare to talk.

"Oh…oh!" Frankie pointed a finger at Maura and Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter will be the last, I'm glad you like that little story. Also for those who like video, I made a video with Jane (of course there is Maura.) Link, look at my profile.

* * *

"Oh ... .Aaaaaah!" Frankie yelled in pain, his knees bended forward while his sister had caught his accusing finger away from her, and her best friend. What an idiot, why did not use a loud speaker? The tomboy inquired silently. He was obviously as noisy as their mother. What a joy!

"Damn, my poor Francesco, is everything all right? You still have this pain on your finger, how many times have I told you to be more careful? Don't worry; I'm sure it is not broken. It will bad since you're left-handed. "Jane threatened. His younger brother face became scarlet; he took possession of his finger, which had graciously given the brunette. Isles blinked, the suffering was obviously a result of Frankie's sister, but she did not understand the reason ... ah ... she never understands the Rizzoli... and yet she had read many magazines about behavior...

"I will be fine if you did not break my finger."

"I could have broken something else unless you insist me to?" Jane whispered observing the lower part of the man. His brother followed her gaze, frightened; he hid his anatomy with his hands.

"Frankie? Did you have problems with your penis or your testicles? Is it Itching? Or is there other mechanical problems? Did you want me to look?" The scientific exclaimed in curious manner and without any discretion and tact, while their co-workers laughed, and that the young man died of shame, he immediately withdrew his hands from his pant. And this spot.

"No, I'm fine! Perfectly good! Everything is fine here! There is nothing worth to watch! "

"Frankie, we must talk and, now!" Her sister smiled icily when the young man had the choice but to follow her quietly. But above all, it was a golden opportunity to flee.

Our brother and sister went to the police break room, and Jane said:

"Really? What was that? You're just a moron, what it was that stupid reaction, and those 'oh', 'oh' like you've got an illumination. If you have seen the Virgin Mary, then make a pilgrimage. Also, it's rude to point someone. Ma will kick your ass if she sees that!"

"Maura kissed you, and you doubt your sexuality and your feelings, and as she has just lost Susie, you're afraid she is upset, and you do not want to abuse her trust. So that why you were acting weird and you do not focus you, and you have everything down on paper, the pros and cons for your relationship. "The Italian stared bewildered his interlocutor, he had all right! Crap!

"Nonsense. Please stop."

"Then why you were on the defensive and uncomfortable with Maura? She is the Girl...friend in question?" The man smiled proudly, it was not for nothing he was a good detective; he could even be in the same mold as her sister.

"I was not defensive but tired. And Maura's not the only friend and colleague I have! And it's not her. And stop thinking about it. The debate is closed." The Red Sox fan cut. She was digging herself her own grave and threw herself into it. Of course Maura was her only friend! And he knew it! Everyone knew it!

"Jane. There is the husband's victim is here." Korsak commented tapping on the door while both Rizzoli startled. Professional, Jane went to her job. Frankie began to follow her and who had joined Maura gave a report and saw Jane smile at Nina who returned the politeness.

"Oh my god, I was wrong. Jane is in love with Nina. That's why she was speaking a colleague, a friend, and the mourning ... Nina's fiancée died ... they have kissed ... "Maura was speechless with this statement, what? Who kissed? Nina and Jane? When? Why! That was impossible… "And we must do our best to bring them closer."

"What?" The medical examiner stuttered, she didn't want to bring them together, and when they saw the two colleagues be together and laughed, she had a heavy heart.

"Nina! Did you want to come with us to the Dirty Robber? It would be nice for you to come. "Frankie asked happily, he saw himself married his sister and his new girlfriend; he would talk later to their mother about Nina and Jane.

Nina did not know what to answer, normally, she returned quietly home, and she had often declined the proposal. Isles did not realize, and yet she was far from being a believer, but she prayed that Nina did not come.

"Yes. It's a good idea. You can come with us for once." Jane added, she was desperate to not be alone with her best friend, she was afraid of what would happen if no one was there. Or worse, Frankie noticed more. At this same time, Maura was desperate. Dis Jane really liked Nina? Why it bothered her more than when her best friend was with Casey?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for those who comment, follow and favourite that story (and more specially cjunited38.) It's the last chapter. The end is a little, wtf? But we are talking about Jane and Maura.

* * *

Maura was not really drinking the words of her interlocutor (contrary to her beverage), a brilliant facial surgeon, only statistics through in our genius' mind. Couples relationships largely born in the work as well as friendship. And when she saw Nina and Jane together, it was a good example to her theory ... However, there was a large part of her mind was consumed by this selfish feeling ... jealousy. Yes, she was afraid to lose the brunette, to see her spending more time with her new rival ... ... afraid to lose their precious friendship and losing her presence to her life scared her the most. In the beginning, when she came to see her friend, she had to kiss her; it was not only the loss of her Suzie. No, she needed to feel that Jane would be there, she would not disappear, and now she wanted it more than their incredible and long friendship ... and she realized that at that moment ... she loved Jane more than a friend ... maybe it was always present but she never knew that feelings until now.

Isles winced because of the bad taste and acidity of the wine she drunk, and it was the same time that Jane and Nina seemed to laugh and have fun; they shared those moments that would normally have with the brunette. Even if she usually avoided others people, she began to push aside her depressing thoughts. She had to be happy for the Italian, Nina was a good person, she was beautiful, intelligent, and unlike her, badass ... ... why Jane did not have feelings for her? Why was Nina? Why did she want to run away and cry? She did not know how long she was drinking, but she counted over quantity and she paid her bill without looking back. She left the bar that seemed to choke her, and she took a breath of fresh air, she began to stumble and fall backward, but she was caught up on time, smiling, the medical examiner turned:

"Jane?" But the named was not the one she hoped it was; instead there was a handsome stranger. If she was not so unhappy, and more importantly in love with her Jane, she would have found that man very charming, and more could have happened between them. Nevertheless, she was overwhelmed by her feelings. She just wanted her Jane and nobody else. But the latter would only Nina ...not her…

"Hey you! Leave her alone, I have a gun and I know very well use it." The detective threatened, discovering her badge. The man, who simply wanted to help, went away. The brunette began to sigh; she couldn't refrain herself to look after her best friend, all the time actually. And when she saw her leave without saying goodbye, she could not help but worry for her.

"I am not happy! Not at all!" Maura grumbled with clumsiness, she pointed to the right side of Jane. The brunette arched an eyebrow, watching to her side (where there was nothing except a wall), it seems that her friend is well drunk. The situation could be fun, however, how to laugh when the person we really cared seemed to suffer so much?

"I see that, you are mad you against me because I make run away you possible night stand?"

"Nah, I'm angry with you, Clementine!" The Italian wrinkled her nose, why when we were angry to her, everybody called her by this horrible middle name? Duh! Because she hated it ...

"Why did you hate me so much Dorothea? I just wanted to help you with this guy, and if something has happened to you then I would forgive myself. I'm sorry if I was wrong." The detective squealed, she put her hands in front of her friend, she did not like that she can't face her, and she needed to admire her beautiful green eyes. Then she moved aside to her best friend's vision.

"Stop moving Jane! It's not even funny!" The blonde remarked moving on the side because of her intoxication, she was seeing double ... triple...

"You stole my words." Frustrated, Rizzoli grabbed the shoulders of her friend and she took her back in her direction. "What's wrong Maur? Tell me, you know I'm here for you." The medical examiner could not lie, and frankly, she did not want to.

"You were flirting with Nina." Jane just blinked. Did she hear right?

"Who? I? When? What?! You obviously drank too much, and I will bring you home."

"I'm not blind! I saw you laughing, smiling, touching her... And then Frankie told me you were in love with Nina." The chestnut-haired scientific confessed, she began to leave, she wanted to go home, and she would walk if she had to. But Jane trotted at her side.

"What? No. No! Are you crazy! Nina said to me she was in love with Frankie. And we spoke because he noticed nothing, yet there were signals. And I was making fun of him, I was telling embarrassing stories of our childhood, that's all, I'm not in love Nina but you Maura." Isles stopped walking and the detective began to wince, she did not want to say that, at least not in this way! She had not had in mind how to say her feelings, or even saying these words. However, it was too late. And when the brunette did not hear any answer ... she thought it was all over ... especially when she heard a sob...

"I love you too, Jane."

"We love each other then ... then ... it's great!" Rizzoli joked. But her heart beat rapidly. That was so easy…

"Yes. I'm so in love with you, even if you make fun of me!" Maura replied with a huge smile.

"So ... I know this is a bit fast, but is can I kiss you?" Jane questioned shyly after their mutual declaration, Maura did not answer; she had instead she made some weird noise like she want to puke.

"Okay, I understand, but you had to say no instead of being so disgusted. I will never ask you again. "

"No, I'd love that ... you ... kiss me ... but ... uh ... I ... I ... yo ... yo ..." Rizzoli pulled back away from her friend, and Maura vomited, Rizzoli pat on Isles' back to help her to remove the alcohol she had ingested. What a beautiful first declaration of love, but she remembered their first meeting ... .They did not make better.

After feeling very bad, Maura stood up and search for the brunette. She was no longer nearby. The medical examiner was disappointed, is the Italian flew? But speaking of it, she was come out of the bar with a bottle of water in hand, which she handed to the scientist. Maura accepted she greatly enjoyed the attentions of Jane; nobody had ever done as much concern for her well-being.

"Thank you. Vomiting often occurs as a result of alcohol poisoning, in which the body of a person is no longer able to handle the amount of alcohol it contains. Alcohol is rejected by vomiting is a way for the body to release the overflow of alcohol; Vomiting is sort of like a cure, but still remains an unpleasant thing. So, the water helps to hydrate. "

"Uh ... I thought ... you needed water to flush all that, but if it's good for you, then that's fine. And I notice you feel better too. "After drinking some water, Maura watched the beautiful woman who still worried.

"For our kiss ..."

"It does not matter ... the next time, I see that it bothers you ... because you vomit ... and ... you certainly prefer to wash teeth before our first kiss, I understand I too would like to brush my teeth. I could have had to eat his chips with garlic ... if I had known ... "

"It's true! I have a toothbrush in my purse, and toothpaste!" Maura smiled proud of her.

"You're kidding?" But Isles was already out her dental care accessories. She even had another toothbrush, she gave one to her best friend, who continued to watch her incredulously. Why was she still being so surprised with this phenomenon?

"You really want to kiss me? I'm so flattered." The brunette Joked who despite everything, she also wanted to indulge in this act and as quickly as possible.

"Terribly, then brush your teeth! Quickly and well, and especially do vertical movement and this for three minutes. "Jane laughed but complied.

"We are ridiculous."

"No. We care about our hygiene."

"Yes, but we still ridiculous, it's for you I made all this stuff."

"I know, It's because you love me."

"Perhaps." After brushing their teeth, Jane immediately grabbed her best friend's lips. Really, they were a special duo but perfect for each other.


End file.
